wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Mobilis in mobili. Tego gwałtownego porwania nas dokonano z szybkością błyskawicy. Nie mieliśmy czasu obejrzeć się, jak to powiadają; nie wiem, czego doświadczyli moi towarzysze, czując się wciągani do tęgo więzienia pływającego, lecz mnie dreszcz przebiegł po całem ciele. Z kim mieliśmy do czynienia? Zapewne z jakimiś rozbójnikami nowego rodzaju, wyzyskującymi morze w swój sposób. Zaledwie zamknął się za mną ciasny otwór, znalazłem się w ciemności zupełnej; nagle przeniesiony ze światła w ciemnicę, nic w pierwszej chwili dostrzec nie mogłem. Czułem, że moje nogi nagie wlokły się po stopniach żelaznej drabiny. Ned Land i Conseil, silnie pochwyceni, wleczeni byli za mną. U spodu drabiny drzwi uchyliły się i natychmiast za nami zamknęły z ponurym odgłosem. Byliśmy sami. Gdzie? Wówczas nie wiedziałem jeszcze. Wszystko było czarne, ale to tak czarne, że po upływie kilku minut oczy moje nie mogły jeszcze pochwycić tej jasności nieokreślonej, jaka wydobywa się z pośród najgłębszej nawet ciemności. Ned Land, rozgniewany takim sposobem postępowania, nie powściągał swego oburzenia. — Do miljona djabłów! — wołał — oto ludzie, którzy przypominają gościnnością Kaledończyków! Brakuje tylko, aby byli ludożercami. Nie dziwiłoby mnie to wcale; doprawdy, nie dałbym się zjeść tak łatwo. — Uspokój się przyjacielu, uspokój się — rzekł spokojnie Conseil. — Nie unoś się przedwcześnie. Jeszcze przecież nic jesteśmy na rożnie. — To prawda, że nie na rożnie — odparł Kanadyjczyk — ale i pewnością w piecu. Tak tu ciemno. Na szczęście mam mój „bowie-knife”Duży nóż, jaki Amerykanie zwykle noszą przy sobie. przy sobie, a widzę jeszcze tyle, że użyć go potrafię w potrzebie. Pierwszy z tych zbójów, który się zbliży do mnie... — Nie gniewaj się niepotrzebnie, Ned, i nie narażaj nas wszystkich tą przedwczesną gwałtownością. Kto wie, czy nas nie podsłuchują. Lepiej starajmy się dowiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy. Szedłem poomacku. Wkrótce napotkałem ścianę z blach spajanych. Zwracając się w przeciwną stronę, znalazłem stół drewniany obstawiony stołkami bez poręczy. Podłoga tego więzienia zasłana była dość grubą matą z formium, co przygłuszało odgłos kroków. Na gołych ścianach nigdzie nie było śladów drzwi ani okien. Conseil, idąc z przeciwnej strony, spotkał się ze mną — i powróciliśmy do środka tej kajuty, mającej, jak się zdawało, dwadzieścia stóp długości, a dziesięć szerokości; wysoka zaś była tak, że Ned Land, pomimo swego ogromnego wzrostu, swobodnie się w niej mieścił. Pół godziny upłynęło tak bez żadnej zmiany, gdy nagle z zupełnej ciemności wzrok nasz przeszedł do światła bardzo natężonego. Więzienie nasze rozwidniło się odrazu, to jest napełniło się światłem tak mocnem i żywem, że z początku znieść tego blasku nie było można. Po białości i natężeniu poznałem światło elektryczne, wywołujące wkoło statku podmorskiego owo zjawisko fosforescencji. W pierwszej chwili zamknąłem oczy mimowolnie, a otworzywszy je, spostrzegłem, że światło wydobywało się z matowej półkuli, umieszczonej w górnej części kajuty. — Nareszcie widać coś przecie! — zawołał Ned Land, który ze swym nożem w ręku stał w postawie obronnej. — Nie mniej jednak — zauważyłem — położenie nasze ciągle jest ciemne. — Cierpliwości! — odezwał się powolny i spokojny Conseil. Oświetlenie kajuty pozwoliło obejrzeć ją w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Nic w niej nie było prócz stołu i pięciu stoików. Drzwi ukryte musiały być hermetycznie zamknięte. Żaden szmer nie dochodził do naszych uszu. Wszystko zdawało się martwem wewnątrz tego statku. Czy posuwał się on naprzód, czy był na powierzchni oceanu, czy też zanurzył się w jego głębiach — odgadnąć tego nie mogłem. Jednakże światło nie bez przyczyny się ukazało. Sądziłem, że wślad za nim przyjdą i ludzie. Nie oświetla się miejsca, jeżeli się chce zapomnieć o istotach tam zamkniętych. Nie omyliłem się. Wkrótce posłyszeliśmy hałas odsuwanych rygli; drzwi się uchyliły, weszło dwu ludzi. Jeden był małego wzrostu, muskularny, barczysty, z członkami silnie rozrośniętemi, z głową dużą, obficie pokrytą czarnemi włosami, z wąsem gęstym, wzrokiem żywym i przenikliwym — w całej Swej postawie nacechowany tą południową żywością, która charakteryzuje we Francji ludność prowansalską. Diderot słusznie utrzymywał, że gest człowieka jest metaforyczny. Ten mały człowieczek żywem był zdania tego potwierdzeniem. Czuć było odrazu, że w zwykłej swej mowie musiał on hojnie używać prozopopei, metonimji, lub innych tego rodzaju postaci mowy — czego zresztą nigdy sprawdzić nie mogłem, gdyż w obecności mojej używał zawsze jakiegoś szczególnego i całkiem dla mnie niezrozumiałego języka. Drugi nieznajomy zasługuje na bardziej szczegółowe opisanie. Uczeń Gratioleta lub Engela czytałby w jego twarzy jak w otwartej księdze. Ja poznałem w nim odrazu przeważne jego przymioty: pewność siebie, bo głowa jego wspaniale odbijała na łuku linji ramion, a czarne oczy z chłodną spoglądały pewnością; spokój, bo skóra jego, blada raczej niż kolorowa, stwierdzała krew zimną; energję, którą poznać było można z nagłego marszczenia brwi; odwagę nareszcie, bo jego silny i pełny oddech zapowiadał znaczny zasób sił żywotnych. Dodam jeszcze, że ten człowiek miał minę wyniosłą, że pewny i spokojny wzrok jego odbijał wielkie myśli; a wszystko to razem w ruchach ciała i twarzy składało się, wedle fizjognomistów, na wytworzenie szczeroty niezaprzeczonej. Czułem się wobec niego mimowolnie uspokojony, stąd wróżyłem dobrze o naszem spotkaniu. Czy ten człowiek miał trzydzieści pięć lat, czy też piećdziesiąt, tego dokładnie oznaczyćbym nie umiał. Wzrost miał wysoki, czoło szerokie, nos prosty, usta czysto narysowane, zęby śliczne, ręce delikatne. Miał to szczególnego, że oczy jego, nieco oddalone jedno od drugiego, mogły jednocześnie ogarnąć prawie czwartą część widnokręgu. Własność ta, sprawdziłem później, wzmagała się jeszcze bystrością wzroku, większą, niż ją posiadał Ned Land. Gdy ten nieznajomy patrzył na jaki przedmiot, wówczas marszczył brwi, przymrużał szerokie swe powieki, jakby chciał tym sposobem zmniejszyć dla źrenicy rozległość przestrzeni, na którą spoglądał. A cóż to był za wzrok! Jakże on zwiększał przedmioty zmalałe przez oddalenie! Jak Przenikał te masy wodne i czytał w głębi oceanów! Dwaj nieznajomi mieli na głowach berety z futra wydry żorskiej; odzież zaś z jakiejś tkaniny szczególnej, która dobrze odznaczała ich postać i pozwalała na wielką swobodę ruchów. Wyższy z nich, widocznie dowódca statku, przypatrywał nam się z nadzwyczajną uwagą, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Potem, zwracając się do swego towarzysza, rozmawiał z nim niezrozumiałym dla mnie językiem. Był to język dźwięczny, harmonijny, giętki, którego samogłoski zdawały się ulegać bardzo niejednostajnemu akcentowaniu. Drugi odpowiedział poruszeniem głowy i dodał dwa lub trzy wyrazy całkiem niezrozumiałe; poczem wzrokiem wyraźnie mnie badał. Odpowiedziałem mu po francusku, że nie rozumiem jego języka, lecz on nie zdawał się rozumieć tego, co mówię; położenie więc stawało się coraz kłopotliwsze. — Niech opowiedzą naszą historję — rzekł do mnie Conseil. — Może ci panowie pochwycą choć niektóre wyrazy z tego. Rozpocząłem więc opowiadanie naszych przygód, bardzo pomału i dobitnie, nie opuszczając najmniejszego szczegółu; wymieniłem nasze nazwiska i stan każdego, a potem formalnie przedstawiłem siebie jako profesora Aronnaxa, Conseila jako mego służącego i Ned Landa jako oszczepnika. Człowiek z oczyma łagodnemi i spokojnemi słuchał mnie cierpliwie, grzecznie nawet i z widoczną uwagą. Lecz z twarzy jego nie można było wnosić, czy zrozumiał moje opowiadanie. Gdy skończyłem, nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Wypadałoby spróbować języka angielskiego. Może damy się zrozumieć w tej mowie, która dziś stała się prawic powszechną. Umiałem po angielsku tak dobrze, jak i po niemiecku, ale do czytania tylko a nie do rozmowy, a tu chodziło głównie o zrozumienie się zobopólne. — No, teraz na ciebie kolej, mości Land; zdobądź się na najlepszą angielszczyznę, jaką kiedykolwiek mówił czystej krwi Anglo-Sakson, a może będziesz ode mnie szczęśliwszy. Ned prosić się nie dał i powtórzył moje opowiadanie. Rzecz była ta sama, lecz opowiadanie różniło się formą. Kanadyjczyk ożywił je bardzo wskutek porywczości swego charakteru. Skarżył się gwałtownie na uwięzienie go z pogwałceniem wszelkich praw ludzkich; zapytywał, na mocy czego był zatrzymany, powoływał się na habeas curpus, groził, że będzie dochodzić swej krzywdy, rzucał się, gestykulował, a wkońcu znakiem bardzo wyraźnym dał do zrozumienia, że umieramy z głodu. Tak było w istocie, choć prawieśmy o tem zapomnieli. Wielce się zdziwił oszczepnik, widząc, że go nie lepiej ode mnie zrozumiano. Nasi goście zdawali się nic nie pojmować: ani w mowie Araga, ani w języku Faradaya. Mocno zakłopotani, wyczerpawszy napróżno nasze zasoby filologiczne, nic wiedzieliśmy, co dalej czynić, kiedy Conseil szepnął mi do ucha: — Gdyby pozwolili, to ja opowiedziałbym rzecz całą po niemiecku. — Jakto! ty umiesz po niemiecku? — zawołałem. — Jak Flamandczyk, z przeproszeniem. — Nie masz za co przepraszać. I owszem, mój chłopcze, i owszem, zaczynaj. Conseil spokojnym głosem po raz trzeci opowiedział nasze przygody. Lecz pomimo eleganckich zwrotów i silenia się na jak najlepsze wymawianie, niemczyzna także została bezskuteczna. Nakoniec, potrzebą przynaglony, przypominając sobie wszystko, co mi w pamięci pozostało ze szkolnych mych czasów, chciałem rzecz przedstawić po łacinie. Cyceron byłby sobie zatkał uszy i wypędził mnie do kuchni. Bądź co bądź wybrnąłem z przedsięwzięcia, lecz... bez skutku! Po tej ostatniej próbie dwaj nieznajomi, zamieniwszy ze sobą kilka wyrazów w swej mowie niezrozumiałej, wyszli, nie pożegnawszy nas nawet jednym z owych uspokajających gestów, rozumianych w całym świecie. Gdy się drzwi za nimi zamknęły, Ned Land gwałtownie zawołał: — To niegodziwość! Jakto! mówi się do tych łotrów po francusku, po angielsku, po niemiecku, po łacinie, a żaden z nich nic chce odpowiedzieć. — Uspokój się, Ned — rzekłem do wrzącego oszczepnika — gniew do niczego nie doprowadzi. — Ale czy wiesz, panie profesorze — odpowiedział nasz gniewliwy towarzysz — że możnaby śmiało z głodu umrzeć w tej klatce żelaznej. — Och! — odparł filozoficznie Conseil — jeszcze dość długo można wytrzymać. — Moi przyjaciele — rzekłem — nie trzeba tracić nadziei. Znajdujemy się wprawdzie w nienajlepszych warunkach, ależ czekajmy, aż sobie będziemy mogli wyrobić opinję o dowódcy i załodze tego statku. — Ja mam już o nich dokładną opinję — odpowiedział Ned Land. — Są to łotry... — Dobrze, ale z jakiego kraju? — Z kraju łotrów! — Mój poczciwcze, ten kraj nie jest jeszcze dokładnie oznaczony na mapie, a tu właśnie narodowość tych dwu nieznajomych najtrudniejsza jest do oznaczenia! Wiemy tylko, że to nie Francuzi, nie Anglicy i nie Niemcy. Jednakże nie wiem dlaczego, ale tak mi się zdaje, że obaj oni zrodzeni są niedaleko równika. Jest w nich coś południowego. Ale czy to Hiszpanie, Turcy, Arabowie, czy Indjanie, tego z ich typu fizycznego poznać nie można. Co do ich mowy, tej stanowczo nie rozumiem. — Co to za nieprzyjemności spotykają człowieka, gdy nie posiada wszystkich języków — wtrącił Conseil — jak to źle, że niema jednego dla wszystkich wspólnego języka! — I toby się na nic nie zdało — odpowiedział Ned Land. — Czyż nie widzisz, że ci ludzie mają swój odrębny język, język wymyślony na to, aby do rozpaczy przywodzić biednych ludzi, żądających obiadu. Przecież we wszystkich krajach na świecie zrozumianoby mnie, skorobym otworzył usta, poruszył szczękami, kłapnął zębami i wargami? Czy to nie znaczy, tak dobrze w Kwebeku jak i w Paumotu, w Paryżu jak i u Antypodów: „Głodny jestem, dajcie mi jeść?..” — O! — rzekł Conseil — są natury tak niedomyślne!... Gdy domawiał tych słów, drzwi się otworzyły. Wszedł posługacz, niosący dla nas odzież: koszulki i spodnie do żeglugi morskiej przydatne, zrobione z materji, której gatunku rozpoznać nie mogłem. Z pośpiechem ubraliśmy się, a posługacz tymczasem, niemy może i głuchy nawet, ustawił stół i położył na nim trzy nakrycia. — A, to już coś na serjo — rzekł Conseil — i wcale się nieźle zaczyna. — Eh! do djabła! — mruknął gniewliwy oszczepnik — cóż my tu jeść możemy? Wątróbkę żółwią, polędwicę z rekina i befsztyk z psa morskiego! — Zobaczymy — odpowiedział Conseil. Półmiski, przykryte srebrnemi pokrywami, symetrycznie ustawione na stole, czekały na nas. Usiadłszy, poznaliśmy, że mamy do czynienia z ludźmi ucywilizowanymi — i gdyby nie zalewające nas światło elektryczne, sądziłbym, że się znajduję w jadalnej sali hotelu Adelphi w Liverpoolu, albo Grand Hôtel w Paryżu. Jednakże dodać muszę, że chleba i wina brakowało zupełnie. Woda była czysta, świeża, ale to zawsze woda tylko — co wcale nie przypadało do smaku Ned Landowi. Pomiędzy potrawami, jakie nam podano, poznałem różne ryby, delikatnie przyrządzone, lecz o niektórych daniach nic nie umiałem powiedzieć, a to tak dalece, że nie umiałbym oznaczyć, czy one należą do królestwa zwierzęcego, czy też roślinnego. Co do nakrycia, to było i wytworne, i gustowne. Łyżki, widelce, noże, talerze — miały na sobie literę otoczoną wyrazami dewizy, co się tak przedstawiało: „Ruchome w ruchomem!” Dewiza ta stosowała się do tego statku podmorskiego — i dlatego właśnie przyimek in tłumaczy się przez w'' a nie przez ''na. Litera N. była zapewne początkową głoską imienia zagadkowej osoby, rozkazującej w głębinach morskich. Ned i Conseil, nie wdając się w żadne uwagi lub roztrząsania, zabrali się do jedzenia, a ja wkrótce poszedłem za ich przykładem. Zresztą byłem spokojny o nasz los i wiedziałem tyle przynajmniej, że nasi gospodarze nie mieli zamiaru zamorzyć nas głodem. Wszystko jednakże ma swój koniec na tym padole; wszystko mija, nawet głód ludzi, którzy nie jedli od piętnastu godzin. Zaspokoiwszy apetyt, uczuliśmy gwałtowną potrzebę snu. Reakcja bardzo naturalna po nieskończenie długiej nocy, podczas której walczyliśmy ze śmiercią. — Pewny jestem, że będę spał wybornie — rzekł Conseil. — A ja już śpię! — odpowiedział Ned Land. Dwaj moi towarzysze wyciągnęli się na dywanie i wkrótce zapadli w najgłębszy sen. Ja nie tak łatwo uległem gwałtownej potrzebie snu. Zbyt wiele cisnęło mi się myśli do głowy, zbyt wiele przedstawiało mi się pytań i zagadnień nierozwiązanych, abym tak łatwo mógł zmrużyć powieki. Gdzie byliśmy? Jakaż dziwna i niepojęta siła nas niosła? Czułem, a przynajmniej zdawało mi się, że czuję, jak przyrząd zanurzał się w najgłębsze warstwy morza. Widma mnie jakieś ścigały. W tem tajemniczem schronieniu dostrzegałem cały świat zwierząt nieznanych, których bratem rodzonym, żywym, poruszającym się i jak one wielkim był ten statek podmorski... Wkrótce jednak mózg mój uspokoił się; wyobraźnia rozpłynęła się w niewyraźnej jakiejś, błędnej senności i zapomniałem o wszystkiem, pogrążony w śnie głębokim. ----